Sebacian Secrets
by SheRogue
Summary: Crichton finds out what happens to Sebacian women when they consume Alcohol.... Smut


John Crichton headed down the halls of Moya, headed towards the hanger. He hadn't been paying much attention to his ship lately, so he decided to go tune her up a bit. 

Aeryn spotted Crichton waking past her door. She got up and walked to the door. "Where are you headed?" she asked him.

"Hanger, I gotta go tend to my ship, I haven't tuned her up for a while, she has gotta be getting dusty. Where did you come from anyway" he stopped walking and looked at her.

"My quarters…you just walked by them… are you OK?" she walked towards him and cocked her head to the side.

"Eh… nothing, I just haven't been feeling well lately." he started back on his way.

Aeryn followed him, "Maybe you should talk to Zahn"

"It's not a sick sick, more like a home sick", it had been 3 cycles since he had been taken aboard Moya.

"You'll get over it, happens to everyone every now and then". They had reached the hanger and Crichton headed for the tool table, he grabbed a rag and cleaning solution and started for his ship.

"Yeah, I guess your right" he climbed into his ship and sprayed some of the cleaning solution on the dashboard and started rubbing the dust accumulation away. 

"Need any help?"

"No, not really"

Everyone on Moya had been extremely bored lately, Moya was doing well, all of their provisions were high in quantity, and there were surprisingly no emergencies. Everyone just sat around and 'vegetated' in the words of Crichton.

"Please Crichton! I need something to do!" she stood next to the open door of his ship.

John chuckled at her, then looked around his small ship. "Want to clean the floor?" he chuckled again.

"Sure!" she grabbed a cloth and climbed onboard.

"Whoa, you must really have nothing to do!" he scooted front a little to allow her room to get in.

Aeryn sprayed some cleaning solution on the floor and started scrubbing, she worked her way around the back of the ship and turned to get under the front seat, only there was a large silver looking box under it. "Crichton what is this" John turned around in his chair and looked at the box. 

"I don't know", he got off of his seat and sat next to Aeryn. John opened the large tin box and looked inside, there was a small CD player, several CDs, a note book, a Polaroid camera with film, a small voice recorder, about 30 d batteries, and another small(12 x 12) box. "Whoa! How come I never noticed this before! This is great!" he picked up the other small box and opened it up, inside there were 3 packs of gum, a large brownie , 2 small bottles of wine, and a box of cheez itz. He opened the notebook and flipped through the pages and saw a note.

__

Dear John,

Hope you like our little care package, its for all of those lonely nights in space when you get a little homesick. 

From all of us down on Earth.

It was signed by all of his close companions at nasa.

John shed a small tear in remembrance of all of those that he left behind. "This is great…"

"What are all of these Crichton?" asked Aeryn as she looked through the contents of the boxes.

John pointed to all of the things in the box, "CD player, CDs, notebook, camera, recorder, batteries, gum, wine, a brownie, and cheez its" he said as if he was looking at 5 billion dollars.

Aeryn looked at him with a smile on her face " What do all of these do"

"Well, I'll show you" he took out the stereo and put some batteries and a CD in and turned it on. They heard the CD spin into place and then the music started. It was Bohemian Rhapsody , by Queen. "Is this the real life, is this just fantasy, caught in a landslide, no escape from reality…"

"Interesting music Crichton." Aeryn said as she prodded the other things in the box.

Crichton got out the box of Cheez Itz ,opened them, stuck his hand in, grabbed a hand full and ate them. Then he offered some to Aeryn who hesitantly ate one, then smiled. "These are good! Better than the crackers we have on Moya, but anything is better than what we have on Moya…"

"Open your eyes, look up to the sky and see… I'm just a poor boy. I need no sympathy…" John sang along. "You got that right babe, I can't believe those guys did this, I cant get over it. Just the right time to find it too" he smiled at her then laughed as she stuffed her face with more crackers. He got out the one of the bottles of wine and uncorked it with a loud pop. "Wine" he said with a grin as he took a sip. 

"Why"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Whine."

"No no no, it is a drink" he offered the bottle to her and she took a drink.

"Mmmmm" she said as she took a swallow, "Its got a kick to it"

Crichton tool out the other bottle and opened it for himself and took a swig. 

"Do you still miss Earth" asked Aeryn as she downed half of the bottle.

"Not as much, this kind of helps" he said as he leaned on the wall behind him, taking another drink. 

"Good." Aeryn now finished off the entire bottle. "Oh man!"

"What"

"I drank it all…" she said in a slightly slurred way.

"You what!" Crichton laughed and leaned towards he as he finished his own off. "Ya know what, your gonna get really drunk" he slurred.

"No, I'm not" Aeryn said as she tried to stand up, but she only succeeded in falling back down onto Crichton's lap. "Whoops, sorry" she said slowly as she looked into his eyes which were very near to hers. She didn't make attempt to move. Neither did Crichton. They just stared into each others eyes. Crichton leaned closer and placed a small kiss on her lips. Aeryn looked at him again and then she kissed him, but she didn't pull away. The kissed lingered and tasted of wine. Crichton wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Aeryn pushed Crichton onto his back and pressed up against him. Crichton broke loose from her and tried to push her away. 

"This isn't right, you are not in any condition to make a decision like this"

"Yes I am, and what condition am I in that I cant make a decision" she said as she reached for him again.

"You are drunk Aeryn!" said Crichton as he held her wrists.

"So are you!" Aeryn blurted.

"That doesn't make it right Aeryn." 

"Who said that anything had to be right. Its not right that you came through the worm hole and are forever separated from your home, but somehow that ended up as a good thing."

Crichton looked at her with confusion. "Well, yeah, so."

"So! It is perfectly OK, I want to John Crichton! I have since you stepped onto this ship."

Crichton was again confused "You what?" he grinned at her, apparently he wasn't the only one who had bottled up feelings.

"I love you John Crichton" she smiled at him.

"How can I be sure that you aren't just saying that out of drunken bewilderment?" he let go of her hands and let her kiss him. 

"When I get drunk, I have complete mental clarity, all sebacians do…" she kissed him passionately.

"Well, there is something I never knew before, too bad we drank it all, it could have come in handy in the future" he returned her affection. They both lay back on the floor of the very cramped ship. "This is going to be difficult" he murmured in her ear.

"That will make it all the more interesting John Crichton. You worry too much" she pulled his shirt up over his head as her did the same to her, reveling her small bare chest. "You are beautiful Aeryn"

"So are you John Crichton" said Aeryn as she kissed down his chest while unbuttoning his pants. When she was successful in this, she did the same to herself. They rolled together on the floor, exploring each others bodies. John had waited for this for so long, he hoped it was the right thing. They joined in that special way and were lost in each other. 

************************************************************************

Some time later…

Aeryn looked up at Crichton form where she was laying next to him with her head on his chest. "What just happened John?" Aeryn asked.

"What do you mean 'what just happened'!" John furrowed his brow and stared at her.

"I know what happened, but why did it happen?" 

"You told me that you loved me and I…we…ya know…" he looked at her and was very confused at her change of mood. 

"All I remember is you handing me a drink and then waking up here!" Aeryn sat up and tried to cover herself as she got dressed.

"That is all that you remember! Are you OK? Are you telling me that you don't remember telling me that you love me!" he said as he put on his pants that she threw at him.

"I told you what!" she stared at him in blank amazement. "John, what exactly did you give me to drink!"

"Wine! That is it! You are the one who drank the entire frelling bottle! I just offerd you a sip!" he stood up and banged his head on the ceiling.

"What exactly is that!" she climbed out of the ship. John followed her.

"It is an alcoholic beverage from Earth what-" she cut him off.

"YOU GAVE ME ALCOHOL! ARE YOU MAD JOHN CRICHTON!" she screamed at him, "Sebacian women cannot have alcohol! It makes them have an extremely high sexual drive! Didn't you know that?" 

"No! I didn't , but thanks for telling me now! After it happened! Its your fault Aeryn! You should have told me!" he pointed his finger at her.

"My fault! You were the one who did it!" she stomped away, Crichton following.

"Hey babe, you were the one leading" he grinned " and you lied to me! You told me that when you got drunk, that you had extreme mental clarity! I have been waiting for you so long Aeryn! And there you were! You were coming on to ME! I had to try and talk YOU out of it!" he grabbed her arm and she stopped walking.

"Don't touch me John Crichton! You have done enough all ready! Leave me alone! I don't want to speak to you right now…" she looked away.

"What is your problem. It was a mistake. And it was BOTH of our faults. Just calm down…" He was so sure that it was the right thing to do when they were in the farscape, now he was definitely sure that it was not the right thing. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"No, you forgive me, I was the one was being inappropriate" she lowered her eyes from his and looked at her bare feet. "But I only regret one thing."

"And what' that?"

"Not remembering what happened." she grinned slyly at him and laughed.

John laughed at her unexpected comment. "I will never understand you John Crichton."

"Nor I you Aeryn Sun" he leaned foreword and kissed her, and surprisingly, she didn't pull away.


End file.
